The Time of Shao Khan
by Electivecross02
Summary: Yes it's another Steven Universe crossover. I know I know. Anyway, Scorpion took Steven to the Mortal Kombat Universe so Shao Khan could take his power and the Gems have to team up with those who oppose Shao Khan to win, yada yada yada. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just another ordinary day. Calm sunny skies, squawking seagulls, and the cool ocean breeze. Suddenly, there was a massive distortion in the air. A tear in the universe opened up, and slammed together, causing a massive sonic boom. When the smoke cleared, a man was standing in the place of the tear. He wore black and yellow ninja clothing, decorated with dragon like armor. His mouth and face was covered, with only his eyes showing. His eyes were glowing and burning with fire as he observed his surroundings.

Man: I am here. Now to find what Shao-Kahn wants.

Another man approached him.

Man 2: Excuse me sir? You might want to move out of the road.

The ninja grabbed the man by the throat.

Man: How about this? You tell me what I want to know first, and I'll move. Where do I find the one called Steven Universe?

Man 2: Steven? He lives up there on that house by the beach. Who are you and why do you want to know?

Man: I am Hanzo Hasashi. Better known as "Scorpion". And why I want to find him is of none of your concern.

Man 2: Alright. You know where to find him.

Scorpion dropped the man and walked to the direction he was pointed in.

In the house, Steven was awaiting the arrival of the Gems.

Steven: This is taking them forever.

The door was shattered into little splinters of wood, and Scorpion walked through.

Scorpion: You!

Steven was terrified.

Steven: M-me?

Scorpion: You are coming with me!

Scorpion tried to grab Steven, when the Gems arrived.

Pearl: Steven!

Pearl and Amethyst charged Scorpion, who jumped into the air and kicked both of them. Garnet swung a hook, he blocked it, and kicked her back. All three recovered and charged at him at once. He blocked Amethyst and Pearl's attacks and ducked Garnet's punch, causing her to accidentally knock out the two. He traded blows with Garnet once more, blocking and countering her attacks. Garnet landed a punch into his face, knocking him down. He morphed through the floor and reappeared behind her, karate chopping her neck, knocking her out. He turned to Steven, and shot a metal chain from his hand. It pierced Steven's shoulder and locked around it.

Scorpion: Get over here!

He yanked Steven towards him and grabbed him.

Scorpion: Shao Khan has plans for you...

He removed the mask, revealing his face. It was a single skull with burning eye sockets. He breathed fire into the air, which opened a portal to another dimension. He dragged Steven into the portal. The Gems awoke just in time to jump through the portal before it closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gems flashed through the portal to find themselves in a forest. Scorpion disappeared with Steven to another portal.

Pearl: Steven no!

The portal closed.

Garnet: It was a trick. He got us to come here. But why?

Amethyst: Did anyone else just get really cold all of the sudden?

Garnet: That can't be normal.

A large amount of ice formed on the ground. From the ice, man similar to scorpion rose, but he was black with blue decorations and blue glowing eyes.

Man: I am Kuai Liang. More commonly referred to as Sub-Zero. State your business here.

Amethyst: We don't want any trouble. We're looking for a guy that looks like this.

She morphed to look like Scorpion.

Sub-Zero: Shapeshifter! You won't escape me this time, Shang Tsung!

Amethyst: Sing song? I don't know who you're talking about.

Sub-Zero unleashed ice energy from his hands which Amethyst barely ducked. Garnet used her gauntlets to block the ice blasts and push forward to grab his hands. She kicked him back.

Garnet: Who is this Shang Tsung?

Sub-Zero: He is a powerful enemy. Able to steal someone's soul and then take their form.

Amethyst: You've got it all wrong. We all know how to shape shift. Your guy must be messed up.

Sub-Zero: Where do you come from?

Garnet: A man resembling you took a friend of ours here, then disappeared to another portal.

Sub-Zero: I know who that is.

Pearl: Who?

Sub-Zero: Scorpion. My long time foe, and servant to Shao Khan. A malevolent and deadly spirit of the man Hanzo Hasashi.

Pearl: Where are we?

Sub-Zero: Earthrealm.

Amethyst: Earthrealm?

Sub-Zero: The birthplace of life and harmony. Until Shao Khan rose to power. I am part of a resistance against the wrath of Shao Khan.

Garnet: Who is Shao Khan?

Sub-Zero: A conqueror an ruler. He takes peoples souls much like Shang Tsung, but uses them to sustain his life. Only the power of a Rose Quartz gemstone will allow him to sustain his life without consuming more souls.

Pearl: Did you say, Rose Quartz?

Sub-Zero: Yes. Sadly, there are no realms in this universe that contain such precious elements.

Garnet: Our friend that was taken. He had a Rose Quartz in his stomach.

Sub-Zero: Then, that means Shao Khan is going to consume his soul and power. He will be unstoppable. There is only one person who would know his location. Shang Tsung.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven was brought in front of Shao Khan. He was a large man with a skull mask and a large hammer.

Shao Khan: Hello.

Steven: Who are you? Why am I here?

Shao Khan: I am Shao Khan. I apologize for my warrior's mistreatment of you.

Steven: It still hurts.

He gestured the wound in his shoulder.

Shao Khan: He does tend to take things too far.

Steven: Why do you want me?

Shao Khan: For thousands of years, I've been forced to consume the souls of mortal beings to maintain immortality. I soon learned that if I harnessed the power of a Rose Quartz gem, I will no longer have to consume souls. That's where you come in.

Steven: I'll never help you.

Shao Khan: Not yet anyway. I can't harness your power with you wounded. You will wait with me until you're healed. Scorpion. Kindly put our guest in his cell.

Scorpion grabbed Steven to drag him to his cell.

Meanwhile, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Sub-Zero were on their way to Shang Tsung. They reached a temple where he resided.

Sub-Zero: I should warn you. If Shang Tsung takes your soul, he will be able to assume your forms with your powers.

They entered the temple and found an old man sitting on a throne.

Sub-Zero: Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Sub-Zero. I see you have new friends. More power to take. But first, let's test their worth. Goro!

A large, muscular, four armed man walked forward.

Amethyst: Four arms. Ok.

The Gems drew their weapons.

Goro jumped to the air and slammed the floor between the group. Pearl threw her spear at him and he grabbed it from the air, snapping it in half with one hand. Amethyst wrapped her whip around his arm, and he yanked her towards him and slammed her back. Sub-Zero fired a blast of ice on him, but Goro quickly broke free. He felt a finger tap his shoulder.

Garnet: Excuse me.

He turned to meet a full power gauntlet to his face, sending him crashing through the wall to the temple.

Shang Tsung: Impressive. You may have overcome the strength of Goro, but let us see how you fair against the untamed savage ferocity...

A savage humanoid monster walked forward with blades coming from its wrists.

Shang Tsung: ...Of Baraka's blades!

Baraka dashed toward's Garnet at incredible speeds. He cut and slash, ducking and dodging her punches and scratching up her body. Amethyst grabbed him from behind and held him in a full Nelson. He revealed a row of sharp, gnarly teeth, which he used to bite Amethyst's arm.

Amethyst: Ow!

She released her grip as Baraka kicked her back. Pearl attacked with her spear, clashing with Baraka's blades. She pushed one blade up and stabbed him in the stomach.

Shang Tsung: No matter. Because in the end you would have had to have faced, Shang Tsung.

Amethyst: You? Your like 90 years old. How are you gonna...

Shang Tsung absorbed a green aura from the Gems all at once. His age quickly grew to a younger, sleeker version of his old self.

Shang Tsung: That feels good.

He dashed forward quickly morphing into Pearl and attacking her. They traded blows with each other. Amethyst charged him from the back, and he threw Pearl away, morphed into Amethyst, and battled with her. He punched her away, and saw Pearl and Amethyst charge from both sides. He held his hands together for a moment, and morphed into the fusion gem of Amethyst and Pearl, Opal. He battled the two at the same time, keeping up with them faster than they could attack him. He summoned Pearl's spear and Amethyst's whip, morphed them together to form a bow and arrow, jumped into the air, and shot the arrow into the ground, blasting Amethyst and Pearl back. Garnet and Sub-Zero both attacked, and he morphed into Garnet, attacking both with ease, he held back Sub-Zero and kicked at Garnet. He slammed the floor, and an arm burst up behind Garnet, entangling her.

Garnet: I know I don't know my own strength, but this is ridiculous!

Sub-Zero froze a portion of the hand holding Garnet, and shattered it, freeing her.

Shang Tsung: Let's try this.

He held his hands together for a moment, and morphed into the fusion gem of Garnet and Amethyst, Sugilite.

Amethyst: We had to turn that big when we're fused!

Shang Tsung grabbed all four of them with Sugilite's four hands with amazing strength.

Shang Tsung: That was far too easy. Shao Khan will be pleased to have you.

He stomped out to find the fortress of Shao Khan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Shao Khan's fortress, Steven was in a prison cell, recuperating from his injury, and being guarded by Scorpion.

Steven: Come on. Where are you guys? You'd never let me get kidnapped.

Scorpion: Spare your breath. They can't hear you.

Steven: Why are you doing this? What drove you to this?

Scorpion: I was a great warrior of my clan. Hanzo Hasashi. My clan was at war with many different clans, one of which was occupied by Sub-Zero, my nemesis. I died in combat, and was resurrected as the apparition seen before you.

Steven: That explains the skull face.

Something zipped past, blinding Scorpion in a quick cloud of smoke. It grabbed Steven and pulled him out of the cell. When Scorpion regained his sight, Steven was gone.

Steven was being pulled throughout a forest with quick speed. The figure holding him stopped for a minute, allowing him to observe who it was. She was a female figure, wearing a blue leotard. She looked around, then back down at Steven.

Female warrior: I think it's safe now.

Steven: Who are you?

Female warrior: Kitana. I am a part of the resistance against Shao Khan. I was given specific instructions to rescue you from being absorbed.

Steven: Thank you. Where are we?

Kitana: I'm brining you back to the home of the resistance.

Female: You're not doing anything!

A female figure jumped down in front of them. She resembled Kitana in many ways, but wore a purple leotard.

Kitana: Mileena.

Mileena: Kitana. I am bringing that child to Shao Khan.

They both drew swords, prepared for combat.

In another part of the forest, Shang Tsung was carrying Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Sub-Zero in the four hands of Sugilite. Something zipped past him, cutting a scar in his face, knocking Sugilite's glasses off of the face. He looked around, and saw two men leap out and attack him. One wore a hat with a bladed brim. He threw the hat, swerving and slicing into Shang Tsung's hands. These opened massive scars that made him drop the group.

Garnet: Who are you?

Man with hat: I am Kung Lao.

Man: And I amd Liu Kang.

Sub-Zero: Thank you for rescuing us. Did you send Kitana to retrieve Steven?

Liu Kang: Yes. She is on her way back now.

A giant bludgeon smashed in between the group, sending them back. Shang Tsung had drawn Sugilite's weapon, a flail that combined Garnet's interlocking gauntlets with Amethyst's whip. He swung it down on them, and spun it around on he ground, knocking the group around. Garnet leapt up and landed a massive blow to Sugilite's face. Kung Lao threw his hat to cut up her body again. She turned to battle the both of them while the Gems decided their plan of action.

Pearl: We need someone huge to take that guy down. Garnet. Amethyst.

Amethyst: I thought we weren't doing that after last time.

Garnet: Sugilite's the only thing that could match Shang Tsung.

Garnet and Amethyst activated their gems, synchronizing their movements into a dance, evenutually morphing together to form Sugilite.

Sugilite: I'm back! Now where is Shang Tsung?!

She slamed her fists together, ready to fight. She turned to see Shang Tsung beating Liu Kang and Kung Lao. She bashed straight into his back. He was knocked back, and turned to face Sugilite.

Sugilite: Come on then. Show me what you got.

Shang Tsung leapt into the air and slammed the ground, sending a chunk of rock into the air. He kicked into Sugilite, prompting her to block with her four hands. She looked up to see Shang Tsung land a blow square to her face. She shook it off and leapt back up.

Sugilite: Bring it on!

She pulled out her flail and sent it crashing down on Shang Tsung. It crushed his head, causing him to revert to his original form. He jumped up and kicked off Sugilite's glasses, revealing her five eyes.

Sugilite: Is that all you got? You think you're something?! You!

She head butted him into the ground.

Sugilite: Aint!

She sent him into the air.

Sugilite: Nothing!

She jumped up and slammed him into the floor, ultimately defeating him.

Pearl: Good work, Sugilite. Now split up.

Sugilite: Grrrrrr. Fine!

She spilt up into Garnet and Amethyst. The three approached Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: I have been defeated. By lesser life forms. This is humiliating.

Shang Tsung transformed into a black shadowy figure and disappeared.

Amethyst: Where'd he go?

Liu Kang: It matters not. The shape-shifter will come to us.

Pearl: You said you sent someone to rescue Steven. Who?

In the jungle area, Kitana and Mileena clashed with their swords, opposing each other. Steven was watching the battle from the safety of a tree.

Steven: Go Kitana! You can take her!

Kitana ultimately knocked out Mileena and kicked her body away.

Kitana: Are you ok?

Steven: Who was that?

Kitana: Mileena. Shao Khan's attempt to duplicate me into a servant for him. Mileena was the result. She is pure evil and only wishes to defeat me. We must hurry before she comes to.

The two ran out of the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scorpion had given Shao Khan the news of Steven's escape. Mileena and Shang Tsung were present.

Shao Khan: This is unacceptable. We must find him. If those resistance fighters have him, they will most likely take him to their home base.

Shang Tsung: I know where they are. I can sense the Gems' souls.

Shao Khan: Then go and find them. Scorpion and Mileena follow.

Mileena: Yes, master.

In the home tents of the resistance, Steven was recuperating in the infirmary. The Gems soon arrived in the camp.

Sub-Zero: Kitana. Where is Steven?

Kitana: The infirmary. He is resting from his wounds at the hands of Scorpion.

Kitana showed them to the Infirmary, where Steven was resting.

Pearl: Steven!

Steven: Gems! I knew you'd find me!

Kitana: Actually, I found and saved you.

Steven: Right. Sorry.

Garnet: Are you ok?

Steven: Yeah. I'm fine.

Amethyst: Good. We went through too much to get you here.

Pearl: These fighters are too powerful.

Garnet: It takes the three of us combined to come close to beating one of them.

Steven: I know.

Kitana: What is that on her back?

Kitana pointed to Garnet's back. A small bug was attached to it.

Sub-Zero: It's a soul locator. Shang Tsung.

Sub-Zero quickly froze and broke it off with ease.

Garnet: If it's a soul locator, that means...

A massive fire ball erupted in the camp.

Amethyst: It was a trick! We were set up!

The group ran out to confront their opponents. Scorpion, Mileena, and Shang Tsung.

Pearl: Uh, not this guy again.

Shang Tsung: I have found a new strategy to defeating you.

He morphed into the shadowy figure he used to escape.

Sub-Zero: That's my older brother. Noob Saibot.

Mileena attacked Kitana and Scorpion attacked Sub-Zero. Shang Tsung used his shadow powers to create two extra duplicates, each with his morphing power. One morphed into a Shadow Pearl, another became a Shadow Amethyst, Shang Tsung himself morphed into a Shadow Garnet. The shadows drew the Gems' weapons and the Gems' did the same.

Amethyst: Uh oh.

Garnet: Stand together. Don't let them separate us.

Shadow Garnet slid forward to deliver a blow that sent Garnet flying back, and crashing through the ground. She got up cracked her neck, and she and her shadow duplicate lunged towards each other, clashing gauntlets with each other. They began clashing at hyper sonic speeds that made the ground rumble. She ducked her shadow's attack, and punched through the head of the shadow duplicate. The head suddenly reformed around her fist, and the shadow kicked her away.

Amethyst was grabbing the nearby trees and throwing them with her whip. Shadow Amethyst morphed to duck and dodge the coming trees with ease.

Amethyst: Aw, come on!

Shadow Amethyst grabbed Amethyst with it's whip and swung her all the way over, crashing her into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Amethyst morphed to her wrestling alter ego, the Purple Puma.

Purple Puma: Well, as long as we're playing fair!

She leapt into the air and dove in to battle her duplicate.

Pearl clashed spears with her duplicate. She pushed it off, swung her spear which the Shadow Pearl ducked, spun her spear around and cut Shadow Pearl right down the middle, bisecting it.

Pearl: Ha ha!

The two halves morphed into two Shadow Pearls both armed with their spears.

Pearl: Uh. I hate fighting me!

She drew a second spear to battle the both of them.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion exchanged blows with each other. Scorpion ducked Sub-Zero's punch and countered with a kick. Sub-Zero swayed out of the kick and hit Scorpion with an ice attack. Scorpion blocked with fiery fists, and he blasted him with a fire attack.

Mileena and Kitana were grappling each other, kicking and swinging attacks at each other. Mileena swung a round house kick that Kitana flipped over and countered with a punch to Mileena's back. They both kicked and punched in perfect sync. For every punch Kitana threw, Mileena would duck and counter with a kick. For every kick Mileena threw, Kitana would block and counter with her own punch.

Garnet and Shadow Garnet were delivering hypersonic blows that made the ground shake. Shadow Garnet disappeared into the floor reappeared behind Garnet. She blocked the coming Shadow punches with her gauntlets. She turned to deliver a massive roundhouse to Shadow Garnet's body. This actually succeeded in doing damage as it the kick didn't phase through the body.

Garnet: Pearl! Amethyst! It's the bodies! Aim for the torsos!

Purple Puma grappled with Shadow Amethyst. She threw it into the floor and repeatedly punched it in the torso. She grabbed it and kicked it into a tree. She then picked it up and jumped high into the air.

Purple Puma: Garnet! Trade ya!

She threw her double to Garnet, and Garnet punched it full force in the gut. This suddenly caused it to disappear into a shadowy mist. Amethyst dove down to Shadow Garnet and crushed it with her elbow. Shadow Garnet disappeared, leaving the two Shadow Pearls. Pearl used both her spears to battle the both of them at once with difficulty. She then had an idea. She linked the spears together by the handles, morphing them to form a double blade. She clashed with both of her duplicates, keeping up with them with her dual spear. She knocked a spear out of the Shadow's hand and stabbed it in the stomach, and did this again with her other blade.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were clashing with a fire and ice collision. Sub-Zero ultimately overpowered him with the ice blast that froze Scorpion.

Kitana knocked out Mileena in a swift kick once again.

The shadowy clouds reformed to Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Impressive. But you failed to remember one thing.

Pearl: Steven!

They ran to see a Shadow Steven grabbing him and disappearing.

Amethyst: That's not even fair!

More shadows grabbed Scorpion and Mileena and disappeared, leaving Shang Tsung. Garnet grabbed him and pinned him to the tree.

Garnet: Where is he?! Where did you take him?!

Shang Tsung: To the only sorcerer who can do the complete transfer.

Sub-Zero: Sorcerer?!

Shang Tsung: Quan-Chi.

Garnet knocked him out in a swift punch.


End file.
